


Calculated Risk

by WinryWeiss



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Friends and Family - Freeform, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, human!Perry AU, not MML compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: No explosions, no swarm of fedora-wearing agents, no aliens in spaceships hell-bent on world domination, just a logic-defying contraption at the backyard.All in all, nothing unusual in the Flynn-Fletcher household.Only this time, Perry’s nephews had the help of certain no-longer-evil scientist.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PerryShmirtz Week 2020 – Day 5: **Family** / Parents

“MOOOM!” the shriek pierced the air, high pitched and unlike anything out of this world.

Vanessa stopped dead in her track.

“Mommommomommommommom!” Candace burst through the doors, kicking them open. It must be a family trait.

“Hi,” Vanessa waved at Candace. She could safely bet on the reason behind why was Perry’s niece so unnerved. “So, did they manage to blow something up already?”

“Blow up? Nonononono. They built a fairground on the backyard! _A whole fairground!_ ”

“ _Sick,_ ” whistled Vanessa. Then she handed Candace a fire extinguisher. “Come on then, or we’ll miss all the fun.”

Candace blinked at the extinguisher, then looked at Vanessa. “Where’s mum?”

“Run to the store for something she forgot. Perry’s in charge.”

“That’s not faaair!” complained Candace. “He won’t do anything! He just ogles at your dad!”

“Welcome to my world.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“ _Oh,_ ” agreed Vanessa.

They carried the extinguishers to the backyard.

A man with teal hair was observing another man in a white lab coat and two grade-school boys gesturing wildly above a set of blueprints. A fairground bustling with life behind them, with food stalls, fun-looking rides and a stage on which Love Händel were already performing.

As much as she hated to admit it, Vanessa was impressed. She knew her father is perfectly able to build practically any device from the scratch within hours, but the speed with which Perry’s nephews managed to bring their plans to live was _uncanny_.

She waved at Perry and gestured at the fire extinguishers she and Candace carried.

Perry gave them thumbs up.

So far, the first visit to Perry’s family was going smoothly.

Emphasis on _so far_. But then, she and Perry hopefully prepared for every thinkable doomsday scenario.


End file.
